evopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Logan
Logan (Wolverine) Personality Wolverine is a very head strong and strong willed man. Despite the fact he can be insensitive, he is actually a very caring, loyal and self sacrificing person. He is always willing to defend someone who needs it, X-23, Charles, Spyke and anyone else. Despite his temper and violent attributions, he does try to control them and teach the 'youth' violence isn't the best option, but that sometimes it is needed and sometimes is the only way. He is a lot like his comic book version. He seems to consider Kitty and X-23 like daughters, so may see the X-Men as a whole family. Wolverine is known to be very sarcastic, point out the obvious, and be extremely blunt. Although he prefers to be alone, he does enjoy the company of those he likes and sometimes can become nervous when given a job he feels he may not excel at. Powers and Abilities Wolverine possesses multiple physical enhancements do to his natural mutant regenerative healing factor and artificial enhancements from the Weapon X program. His primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. His Healing factor allows him to heal and recover from any injury in a matter of seconds or minutes. His ability also makes him immune to all illness and disease. He is also immune to poisons and drugs unless given in massive doses. His healing factor greatly enhances his physical attributes granting him enhanced strength, reflexes, endurance and senses allowing him to survive in harsh terrain with no survival gear and track someone entirely by scent. His cells constant regeneration greatly slows his aging process. Even though Wolverine is over 100 years old he has the appearance of a man in his physical prime. His healing factor allowed him to survive the Weapon X program bonding his skeleton with the indestructible metal Adamantium making his skeletal structure unbreakable. The adamantium structure within him includes a set of 3 retractable claws in both forearms which he can extent between the knuckles of his hands and retract at will. The claws are razor sharp and can cut through anything limited only by the driving force behind them. Though it seems in later seasons, his healing factor was not as fast as it used to be (this is probably a production goof). Early Life Logan's early life and real name is quite a mystery as parts of his past are lost to him and his healing factor makes him age slower than a normal human being. One of his memories is being a soldier with special Canadian resources in World War II, becoming allies with Captain America shortly after his transformation. They were later sent to liberate a concentration camp in Poland, including Erik Lensherr. Logan was the only one who saw that it was young Erik using his magnetism powers to deflect grenades and save the prisoners. Almost immediately after, they learned that the Rebirth procedure used on Cap had a flaw for humans: a cellular breakdown, so Cap was dying. Logan helped Cap shut down the Rebirth project permanently by destroying it, then Cap was placed into cryogenic suspension until a cure could be found by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Logan would work with S.H.I.E.L.D. for a few years after that. Then, sometime in the mid-to-late 60's, he was one of many subjects of a cruel experiment known as Weapon-X. During this project, he worked with a man who would become his major rival, known as Sabretooth. The rivalry of the two is so violent, that one time Sabretooth mused at the thought of it being their destiny that one of the two would destroy the other. Unbeknownst to him, the Scientist Truett Hudson had planted a chip in his brain that would allow him to control it, but Logan's savage nature kept it from working for a long time. After Wolverine liberated himself from this project, he spent years roaming the Canadian wilderness, until he was found by two trappers, who brought him to a wrestling match in which he fought a bear. The video of that fight was taped by Magneto, who showed it to his then-partner, Charles Xavier. Xavier used his Cerebro unit to locate Logan, and sent his new student Ororo to find him. Ororo arrived just as Magneto himself tried to recruit Wolverine, but Logan opted to join Xavier's cause. With his memories reduced to a flashing series of contradictory images, Logan comes to the Xavier Mansion at the request of Professor Charles Xavier. The object of fear, awe, and speculation on the part of the students, he inspires the X-Men in good ways by providing battle tips after clandestinely watching Danger Room sessions and in bad ways in inspiring conflict between the core group of X-Men simply by virtue of his loner status and aggressive behavior. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:X-Men Category:Weapon X Category:Xavier Institute Instructors Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.